Penebar Keajaiban
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Sebagai sang pencipta, bukan pencari. Mereka punya cara tersendiri untuk merangkai keajaibannya. — Dedicated to Oneshot Fanfiction Festival. RnR?


#** Warning:** some Sho-ai alerts, AR, OoC, typo[s], **Don't Like Don't Read**.

A little gift to **Oneshot Fanfiction Festival**. Genre: Family/Friendship. Chara: Killua and Gon. Memenuhi persyaratan? :)

* * *

"_Gon,"_

_Lelaki dalam usia muda itu menoleh. "Apa, bibi Mito?"_

"_Aku sedang merajut keajaiban."_

_._

"_Killua,"_

_Anak kecil itu membuka matanya. "Kenapa, ayah?"_

"_Aku baru saja melahap keajaiban."

* * *

_

**. Penebar Keajaiban .**

Hunter X Hunter © **Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**

Ada saja yang dapat mengingatkan seorang Killua tentang sepotong kenangan kecil itu. Seperti—yah—misalkan Gon.

Waktu itu oksigen masih belum dilahap polusi. Lingkungan masih damai. Hijau masih menyala terang apabila dipandang dari atas. Ya, wajarlah tipikal sebuah pulau kecil berpenghuni suku minoritas.

Dan, saat itu rembulan sabit mengisi langit. Di bawahnya Gon dan Killua berbincang.

"Apa, Gon?"

Killua tak mendengar pasti, namun ia yakin Gon sempat menyebut namanya tadi—meski dalam frekuensi kecil.

"Mari kita ciptakan keajaiban. Mau?"

Killua diam sebentar. Tiga—empat detik kemudian mendengungkan sesuatu tak jelas. Sembari menatap langit berpikir, hingga sesekali bernostalgia.

* * *

"—_Aku baru saja melahap keajaiban."

* * *

_

"Keajaiban apa yang kau maksud, Gon?"

* * *

"_Apa darah pemuda ini yang ayah maksud keajaiban?"

* * *

_

"Mau, tidak?" bukan jawaban yang ia ucap, melainkan tagihan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Killua masih memperhitungkan. "Ehm… Maksudmu keajaiban seperti apa, sih?"

* * *

"_Ya! Tentu saja, Killua! Aku berhasil membunuh pemuda ini! Bukankah aku ini cocok sebagai pelahap maut, eh? Itu berarti aku baru melahap keajaiban!"

* * *

_

Dan nostalgia itu tamat dalam pikirannya. Killua tak pernah mengerti keajaiban yang diujarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yang ia tahu—tentulah keajaiban yang didefinisikan ayahnya. Keajaiban yang sungguh mengerikan.

Gon tersenyum sambil bersenandung. Senyumnya setara dengan sabit yang bulan ukir. Diabaikannya pertanyaan gelisah Killua tadi. Ia tetap menyenandungkan lagu klasik terkenal. _Romance_, judul lagu itu tepatnya.

"Heeeiii?" Killua masih menagih jawaban yang tak kunjung datang. Salahnya, seharusnya. Justru Killua-lah yang seharusnya berucap.

"Euhh… iya! Tentu aku ingin menciptakan keajaiban seperti yang kau maksud itu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Dan, apakah yang kau maksud dengan keajaiban apalah itu?"

Gon diam sebentar. Bertopang dagu sembari memejamkan mata membuatnya terlihat seperti sosok pemikir. "Hmmm… aku tidak tahu—"

"—Ah! Kau ini—"

"—Tapi ayo kita buat keajaiban itu!"

Tertegun; satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Killua saat ini. Orang yang tadinya duduk di sampingnya mulai berdiri, kemudian ia berlari. Menyusuri tepian sungai yang biasa mereka singgahi itu.

"Gon?"

"Ikuti saja! Ayo, Killua!"

Dan itulah mereka, saling berlarian menyusuri tepian sungai tak tercemar itu.

Di balik tawa dan larinya, Gon mengenang kala saat itu.

* * *

"—_Aku sedang merajut keajaiban."

* * *

_

"Mau berlari sampai kapan?"

* * *

"_Yang bibi rajut hanyalah kain hijau ini. Akankah kain ini berubah? Menjadi apa?"

* * *

_

"Kurasa sampai akhir muara sungai ini!"

"Kau gila!"

* * *

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang? Sebuah keajaiban. Nanti akan kuberikan keajaiban itu untukmu."

* * *

_

Gon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia yakin ia belum terlalu jauh berlari. Mungkin masih satu-dua _kilometer_ dari tempat awalnya. Di belakang Killua menyusul, dengan nafas terengah.

"Kurasa saatnya menciptakan keajaiban itu!" pekik Gon.

Killua mengerutkan alis. Ia memilah-milah kalimat yang tepat untuk diutarakan. "Tunjukkan keajaiban yang kau maksud itu, Gon!"

Seuntai senyum melingkari wajahnya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya dengan gerakan cepat, menaiki rerantingan pohon kokoh dengan gesitnya.

_Bukankah keajaiban itu adalah semacam pelahap darah manusia?_

"Biar kujelaskan, Killua!" putra Ging Freecs itu berseru lantang. "Keajaiban itu… **Keajaiban itu adalah sesuatu untuk membahagiakan siapapun!**"

_Bukan, bukan untuk melahap jiwa-jiwa manusia._

"**Keajaiban adalah sesuatu untuk disebarkan!**"

Keajaiban itu mengagumkan. Keajaiban adalah untuk **siapapun tanpa terkecuali**. Termasuk orang-orang seperti Killua.

"**Dan aku ingin menyebarkannya kepadamu!**"

_Hei, Gon Freecs, kau terlihat bercahaya. Seperti malaikat. Apa itu benar-benar dirimu?_

Tak berani sekalipun Killua untuk menggetarkan bibirnya. Terpaku di sana—benar-benar diam. Astaga, Gon—dia itu—benar-benar ajaib.

Ya, seperti katanya, keajaiban.

Dan sepertinya, Killua telah menemukan keajaiban itu, meski tanpa ditunjukkan Gon sekalipun.

"Dan, kurasa inilah bahan-bahan yang perlu kita gunakan untuk menciptakan keajaiban itu, Killua!"

Kedua bola mata Killua terarah menatap sesosok Gon yang mulai membangun 'keajaiban' itu. Beberapa detik kemudian kakinya melangkah mendekati putra Ging Freecs itu, kemudian menjongkokkan kakinya agar selaras dengan Gon. "Jadi, mana yang kau sebut keajaiban itu?"

"Heemm… sebentar, akan kucari di dekat sini. Siapa tahu saja ada yang menarik yang bisa dijadikan bahan keajaiban."

"Menarik," semangat mulai timbul. Killua tersenyum renyah.

Dua bocah—sepertinya sahabat—nampak mengorek-ngorek sesuatu di padang rumput. Kata mereka, akan menemukan keajaiban. Dalam sebuah tindakan selalu berbuah hasil. Dan, hasilnya?

"Hmmm… kurasa ini cukup,"

Killua menatapi satu biji yang mereka dapat. Ini? Inikah keajaiban?

Ia percaya—sungguh percaya—bahwa Gon dapat menerangkannya apa-keajaiban-itu. Namun ia dapati keajaiban itu—yang tak lain hanyalah sebiji pupuk.

"Lalu apa yang kita akan lakukan dengan biji ini, Gon? Apakah kita perlu menguburnya dan mencangkulnya esok hari? Apakah biji ini akan berbuah emas?"

Gon menjawab antusias. "Ya! Kurasa kita perlu menanamnya! Hm? Berbuah emas? Sepertinya tidak."

Gon masih bertanya-tanya apakah buah emas itu akan muncul atau tidak. Sedangkan Killua menatapnya lucu. Sebocah lugu berautkan wajah keingintahuan sungguh menarik tuk dipandang. Seperti Gon.

Baju mereka telah kotor. Tak sedap dipandang. Perlu usaha besar bagi bibi Mito untuk mencucinya besok—mungkin. Langkah Killua menghentak pelan pada rerumputan segar itu. Mendekati Gon yang tersenyum cerah.

"Uh, _well_, tapi aku yakin, bila kita berdoa malam ini, kelak biji ini akan tumbuh dua hari lagi!"

Di sana senyum geli Killua telah nampak. Sembari terkekeh, ia menyahut, "Ya, ya, Gon! Kita harus kembali sebelum bibi Mito mengomel lagi! Kau tahu sendiri apabila dia marah! Seperti nenek sihir!"

Terkikik bocah berambut hitam jabrik di sebelah sana. Sembari tetap menahan tawa, Killua merangkul Gon dan memukul pelan lengannya.

Kedua bersahabat itu pulang.

Dan, cerita ini bersambung pada dua hari berikutnya, ketika hari yang dinanti itu datang.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Bocah dengan mata biru yang _oh-sungguh-melelehkan_ itu dengan gesit menuruni tangga—ah, tidak—dia melesat lewat pinggir-pinggir tangga. Langkah dan gerakannya sungguh tidak sabaran.

"GonGonGonGonGon**GON**! Lama benar kau!"

Ia membentak tak sabar tatkala memaki-maki sahabatnya di atas sana. Gon telah berjanji padanya akan mencangkul keajaiban itu hari ini. Dan Killua tak sabar tuk memandang apa yang dimaksud dengan keajaiban itu.

Sebocah berambut hitam jabrik itu tertatih-tatih menuruni tangga tatkala merapikan jaket hijaunya. "Iyaaaa, Killua! Aduh! Kamu itu tak sabaran banget, sih!"

"Salahmu membuatku curiga! Ayolah, ayolah, ayolah, Gon! Nanti keajaiban itu hilang!"

Gon hanya mendesah seraya menuruti saja kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah turun kini, dan mereka berdua siap terjun kembali ke tepi sungai itu.

_Bukankah dulu Gon-lah yang begitu antusias?_

_Oh, tentu saja, bukankah Gon adalah anak ajaib yang mampu merubah Killua?_

_Dan, kini, Killua-lah yang begitu antusias dalam petualangan mereka ini._

_Sangat antusias.

* * *

_

"He?"

Gon tersenyum menatapi raut Killua yang tampak kebingungan itu.

"Inikah hasil dari biji yang waktu itu kita tanam?"

Gon mengangguk. Kalau dia sih, puas-puas saja dengan hasil dari kerja kerasnya mencari keajaiban itu. Namun, Killua…

"Ini 'kan… hanya tumbuhan biasa yang tidak jelas jenisnya, Gon."

Gon mengangguk lagi. "Tapi ini bisa menjadi sebuah bunga yang indah, atau sebuah sayuran bergizi, ataupun rempah-rempah harum yang lezat, hmmm… bisa jadi apapun, bukan?"

Seperti waktu itu.

* * *

"_Yang bibi rajut hanyalah kain hijau ini. Akankah kain ini berubah? Menjadi apa?"_

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang? Sebuah keajaiban. Nanti akan kuberikan keajaiban itu untukmu."_

_Namun bocah polos itu masih menggeleng. "Tidak mengerti. Ini 'kan hanya kain hijau biasa…"_

"_Tapi kain hijau ini bisa saja berubah menjadi sebuah kaus, sebuah selendang untuk musim dingin, sebuah celana pendek, ataupun sebuah topi. Bukankah itu ajaib?"

* * *

_

Tertangkap sebuah kebingungan dalam wajah Killua—terbukti dari alisnya yang mengerut. Gon tak cukup memberinya penjelasan. Tindak-tanduk Killua jelas meminta penjelasan lebih. Dan respon yang diunjukkan Gon belum cukup untuk membuatnya puas.

"Tapi aku tidak—"

Gon menyeletuk sebelum Killua sempat melengkapi kalimatnya. "—Kalau begitu akan kucangkok tumbuhan ini dan akan kuberikan kepadamu."

"Untukku, eh?"

Lelaki dengan tampang kepolosan anak-anak itu mengangguk. "Bukankah sudah kubilang akan menyebarkan keajaiban kepadamu?"

Killua terdiam di sana. Bergantian fokus matanya menatap. Menatap Gon, kemudian tumbuhan kecil itu, Gon, tumbuhan kecil itu, Gon, dan, kembali kepada tumbuhan kecil itu.

"Kau bisa menanamnya dan merawatnya di rumah. Dan, lihatlah nanti keajaiban seperti apa yang akan kau dapat."

Tadi Killua sempat menangkap kedipan mata dari Gon. Sungguh, ia tak tahan dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan anak itu terlihat ramah, dengan secuil raut memaksa. Dan menurutnya, ada baiknya bila ia mencoba saran yang dikatakan Gon; menanam dan merawatnya di rumah.

"—tidak mencangkoknya, Killua?"

Killua baru tersadar bahwa Gon telah berbicara sedari tadi. Setidaknya ia dapat menangkap inti dari pertanyaan itu. Teruntai senyum dari wajah orisinil Killua. "Hmmm… bantu aku, ya!"

Gon mengangguk pasti. Senyum yang terbingkai itu tak kunjung hilang. Sejurus kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu—sepertinya sebuah pot bunga. Seolah tahu akan segala keperluan yang mereka butuhkan.

Bersama-sama kedua tangan itu mencangkok tumbuhan hijau itu. Dengan hati-hati mencabutnya bersama dengan akar-akarnya, kemudian menanamnya kembali ke dalam pot itu. Dengan bantuan Gon, pot tumbuhan itu tersirami air. Spekulasi mereka berkata bahwa tumbuhan ini mungkin tumbuh dalam waktu tiga-empat minggu.

Hari ini pekerjaan besar telah mereka selesaikan. Mata-mata itu menatap kagum terhadap hasil kerja keras mereka—sebuah pot berisikan tumbuhan yang tak jelas jenisnya. Namun meskipun tak tahu akan keajaiban yang akan tumbuh, senyum besar sukses menghiasi wajah mereka.

Apalagi Killua. Peluh keringat akan kepuasan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ayo, pulang! Aku tak sabar melihat keajaiban!" seru Killua. Gon mengangguk.

Senja telah nampak. Matahari nyaris sampai pada tempat peristirahatannya. Rerumputan melambai tenang. Killua Zaoldyeck berjalan menapaki jalanan aspal bersama kawannya. Perasaan berdebar-debar menyelimuti relung hatinya. Dan, ia mendapat pelajaran berharga.

_Keajaiban bukanlah pelahap darah manusia._

_Keajaiban adalah sesuatu untuk membahagiakan siapapun._

_Keajaiban adalah sesuatu untuk disebarkan._

Dan, Killua Zaoldyeck melangkah bahagia. Memasuki hari-hari baru yang begitu mendebarkan.

* * *

**.**

**Selesai**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Mata Turquoise yang sungguh mempesona itu membuka seratusdelapanpuluh derajat dengan sungkan. Butuh satu menit baginya untuk melancarkan penglihatannya.

Jam delapan pagi, dan ia masih memutuskan untuk tidur. Nyaris ia baringkan lagi tubuh tegapnya sebelum ia tersentak. Kalau saja ia tak menatap keganjalan, mungkin ia tak akan sampai sehisteris ini.

"Aaaah tumbuhanku! Tumbuhanku, Gon! Dia sudah mekar! Dan, oh! Betapa cantiknya! Sepertinya ini _Rafflesia Arnoldi_! Bukankah aku hebat?"

Lima detik kemudian, seisi rumah sukses mengusik pendengaran para tetangga.

* * *

.

.

.

# abal? yeah, ini abal. hm, maaf ya, pikiran saia emang lagi terpecah. ga bisa fokus penuh ke fic ini.  
# dan, di atas—*nunjuk-nunjuk Warning*—itu ada 'sho-ai alerts'. aku sebenernya gatau kenapa sih, tapi rasanya ficnya emang ada hints-hints sho-ai gituuu deeeh~ tapi mungkin ini emang lebih ke friendship, kan? :)  
#ah, untuk **OFF**. tadinya sih emang ga kepikiran mau ikut, tapi mendadak punya keinginan aja :D dan, dan, dan, uuuuhhh abalnyaaaa -_-  
# terus, bunganya. ukh, astajim, sori, saia lagi ngaco. _Rafflesia Arnoldi_ boookk~ -_- keajaiban laknat~  
# jadi, **review**, ya? **tolong pencet-pencet tombol biru di bawah ini dooonnkk~ x) **


End file.
